Three Company: Teen Years
by Jeremy Grove
Summary: This is a show that focus's on 3 teens (Zach, Jennifer, and Samantha) and they are forced to live together in a dorm at a boarding school.


Threes Company teen years  
Episode #1  
  
"The meeting"  
  
Characters appearing in episode:  
  
Zach Prescott-Jeremy Grove Jennifer Smith-Montana Barrow Samantha Cole-Cristin Leonard  
  
Teddy Knolls-Nick Bertke Rachel Dawson-Christie McVey  
  
Guest Starring:  
  
Mrs. Prescott-Lisa Grove Dr. James Smith-? Mrs. Shields-? Mr. Albright-?  
  
Scene 1:  
  
(Zach and his mother walk into the dorm)  
  
Zach: Mom, I really don't want to stay here. All the boys that I met, they are nothing like me. They won't want to stay in a dorm with me.  
  
Mrs. Prescott: Now, now, this place isn't so bad. I mean look, its got two rooms. (Points to the room) You've always wanted your own room. And I'm sure the boys here will get along with you. Unless you wanted to stay with girls! (Laughs)  
  
Zach: Well actually.  
  
Mrs. Prescott: (interrupting him) Go pick a room, and set your bags down, I'll help you get situated.  
  
(They both walk into the room; about 5 seconds later, Jennifer and her dad come in.)  
  
Dr. Smith: Wow, this is.interesting.  
  
Jennifer: You're telling me, this room is as big as the closet in my room!  
  
Dr. Smith: Oh stop! It's not that bad!  
  
Jennifer: Your saying that because you don't have to live here.  
  
Dr. Smith: Oh but look, it has a nice room.  
  
(Walks into room)  
  
Laura: The room is not pink! (Points to the floor)  
  
Dr. Smith: Well we'll paint it pink.  
  
Jennifer: Dad do I have to stay here, I mean I could have just stayed with you, or you could have bought me my own house. I mean your rich.  
  
Dr. Smith: I know, but I have to let you live your own life, I have to let you buy your own apartments and things like that. Just like your brother, Donnie.  
  
Jennifer: I guess your right; I mean buying him a year old Mercedes is totally teaching him, he's practically poor. (Saying it sarcastically.)  
  
Dr. Smith: Okay, maybe I did treat him to some nice things, and I will treat you too, but first, you must live here. Understood?  
  
Jennifer: Yes daddy.  
  
Dr. Smith: Now pick a room, and we'll get you all moved in.  
  
(They go into the opposite room as Zach. Samantha comes in about 5 seconds later.)  
  
Samantha: Wow! Look at this place; it's even better than the pictures.  
  
Mrs. Cole: There were no pictures.  
  
Samantha: Then what was I looking at?  
  
Mrs. Cole: They were pictures of the white house.  
  
Samantha: Oh, well this still is a very nice place. Which room should I get?  
  
Mrs. Cole: I guess you could go in that room. (Points into the room that Zach is in.)  
  
Samantha: Okay, lets un- pack. The sooner your gone, the sooner I can party.  
  
Mrs. Cole: Samantha?  
  
Samantha: Just kidding, uh! Come on!  
  
(They go into the room that Zach is in.)  
  
Samantha: Ahhhh (she screams)  
  
Zach: Ahhhh! (He screams) Who in the heck are you, and this is supposed to be a boy's dorm, unless you have really long hair and a freakishly high- pitched voice.  
  
Samantha: Very funny, this is my room, and this is supposed to be a girl's dorm.  
  
Zach: You must be joking! This is my room!  
  
Mrs. Prescott: There must be some explanation for this; I mean the Dean of Students told us to come here.  
  
Mrs. Cole: Yeah same here.  
  
(Jennifer and her father walk in the room)  
  
Jennifer: Who are you two? And why is there a boy in our dorm.  
  
Samantha: That's what I would like to know.  
  
Dr. Smith: He can't live with my princess!  
  
Mrs. Prescott: Oh get over yourself.  
  
Jennifer: Hey! Don't talk about my daddy like that!  
  
Zach: She can talk however she wants!  
  
Mrs. Cole: Will you all just shut the heck up!  
  
(They all get silent.)  
  
Mrs. Prescott: I'll go down to the principle right now, and see what the problem is.  
  
Mrs. Cole: Good idea.  
  
Cut to next scene.  
  
Scene 2:  
  
Mrs. Prescott: Well I have the news.  
  
All except Mrs. Prescott: What?  
  
Mrs. Prescott: It looks like your staying here.  
  
Mrs. Cole: What, they can't live together.  
  
Mrs. Prescott: Well they will have to because this is the last dorm that they have and they didn't know they would have a last minute sign up, which is Zach. He also said we have to leave because parents aren't suppose to stay this long. Good-bye sweetie! Email me every day! (Kisses him on the head and walks out of the door)  
  
Jennifer: Dad?  
  
Dr. Smith: I can't do anything sweetie. You'll be fine, as long as he doesn't try anything funny. (Walks up to Zach)  
  
Zach: Oh don't worry sir, I won't!  
  
Jennifer: Good-bye daddy. Say hello to the family for me.  
  
Dr. Smith: I will! Bye princess! (Kisses her on the cheek, and walks out of the door)  
  
Samantha: See you later mom have a nice trip back home! Good-Bye! Love you! (Kisses her mom.)  
  
Mrs. Shields: Good-Bye Honey! Love you bunches and bunches. Tootles!  
  
Zach: So.  
  
Jennifer: What do I do now? I never hang with people who aren't as rich as me.  
  
Samantha: Yea? Well I never hang out with rich little snobs like you. I'll be in my room. Don't bother me! (Walks into Zach's room.)  
  
Zach: Now you just wait a minute. That's my room; I'm not sleeping in the same room as that rich girl.  
  
Jennifer: The name is Jennifer Smith, and yes I am very rich, and you (looks at Samantha) you need to get out of his room, because like it or not, we have sleep in the same room because I'm not sleeping with a boy!  
  
Samantha: Oh yeah? Well I'm not coming out of this room. Oh and I am very tired (Fakes a yawn) so good night! Ha!  
  
Jennifer: You come out of that room now! (Runs to the door)  
  
Zach: Yeah! (Runs to the door)  
  
(Zach and Jennifer both start pounding on door)  
  
Zach: Open up! Now!  
  
(Samantha snickers and snorts, and then opens up door and purposely she makes Jennifer and Zach fall.)  
  
Jennifer: Oh you have really done it now! (Gets a pillow and throws it at Samantha but hits Zach.)  
  
Zach: Oh no you didn't! (Gets whipped cream and sprays it on Jennifer)  
  
Samantha: (Laughs) I need some popcorn for this! Oh wait, I can't because of my retainer.  
  
Jennifer: I think popcorn is out of the question! (She goes to get milk)  
  
Samantha: What are you doing?  
  
(Jennifer pours milk on Samantha)  
  
Jennifer: Rich girl knows some trick of her own!  
  
(Zach laughs, and Samantha and Jennifer kick him in the shin)  
  
Zach: Ow! That's it!  
  
(Goes to refrigerator to get something else when the principle comes in)  
  
Mr. Albright: What in the name is going on here?  
  
All in unison: I didn't do it!  
  
Mr. Albright: Doesn't matter who did it. You had a good dorm and you ruined it. I think you better come with me. All of you!  
  
Cut to next scene.  
  
Scene 3:  
  
Jennifer: What in heavens name is this?  
  
Mr. Albright: It is your new dorm, where you guys will be staying for the next school years of your life.  
  
Samantha: Why can't we stay in the other dorm?  
  
Mr. Albright: Take a wild guess!  
  
Zach: Well is there something we can do, this place is icky!  
  
Mr. Albright: You can shut up about it because I'm not changing my mind. Now, the bunk bed is for the girls, and the small bed is for you Zach.  
  
Jennifer: You must be mistaken, I'm rich, and I have to have my own room.  
  
Mr. Albright: Richness isn't going to buy you anything here at this school miss. Now un-pack, and no ruckus! (Leaves the room)  
  
Samantha: Well this is just super! I get stuck with a clumsy nerd and a bossy rich girl, and then I have to sleep in the basement of a school, and I don't even have Mr. Wuggles.  
  
Zach: Who is that?  
  
Samantha: My teddy bear. Don't you know anything?  
  
Jennifer: (Begins to cry) I want my old pink room back with a stereo and walk in closet.  
  
Samantha: And I want you to shut up! Listen, we can take this! We'll be the toughest people in school because we have to stay here. So cry me a river and build me a bridge and.(sees a spider) Ahhhh!  
  
Zach: (steps on bug) It's just a bug!  
  
Samantha: Yeah, well I hate bugs. You know that baby song, well my mother used to sing it to me, lets just say the itsy bitsy spider isn't so itsy anymore. Anyways, thanks.  
  
Zach: Uh, no problem.  
  
Jennifer: Well I guess were all each other have.  
  
Samantha: Yeah, we have no one to be friends with.  
  
(There is a knock on the door.)  
  
Zach: That's probably Principle Albright coming to yell at us some more.  
  
Jennifer: (Opens door) Who are you?  
  
Teddy: The name is Teddy and that's Rachel.  
  
Rachel: Yea I'm Rachel, what's up?  
  
Jennifer: I've been better, why don't you come in.  
  
(Rachel trips one of the students walking by.)  
  
Samantha: Well what was that for?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, it's nothing I haven't done before. Right Teddy? (Laughs)  
  
Zach: Ok, I think someone is in need for her own room in Juvenile.  
  
Teddy: Oh she's harmless, really! She is just like that to people she doesn't know.  
  
Samantha: (whispers to Jennifer) Oh shoot, she doesn't know us.  
  
Teddy: We just came down here to welcome you! We are your upstairs neighbors.  
  
Jennifer: We have neighbors? I thought we were isolated.  
  
Rachel: Well you are, but we are isolated too.  
  
Samantha: Well how come?  
  
Teddy: I stole money from Principle Albright, and his mama!  
  
Rachel: And I broke Sister Carrie's hip, twice!  
  
Zach: Who is Sister Carrie?  
  
Rachel: Oh she is the only Nun that used to work here. But she quit after the injuries I caused her. (Snickers)  
  
Samantha: Did you do it on purpose?  
  
Rachel: Well yeah because she wouldn't raise my D- to a C+.  
  
Jennifer: Well did she ever say anything to you after the incident?  
  
Rachel: Well she did call me a devil whose only life journey is to making peoples life miserable, but nothing serious.  
  
Samantha: So were not the only bad people here?  
  
Teddy: Nope! You have us!  
  
Zach: Well that a relief, I was beginning to think that I would die in this place.  
  
Teddy: Well our place ain't this trashy.  
  
Rachel: Yeah, this one looks like a World War 2 gas chamber.  
  
Jennifer: You two live together?  
  
Teddy: No, we just live right next door!  
  
Jennifer: Oh.  
  
Teddy: Well I have to go back home. I have a lot of un-packing to do.  
  
Zach: Aren't you already moved in?  
  
Teddy: Yeah, I just have to un-pack the books that I never read. Man those are dusty.  
  
Rachel: Yeah and I have to be going too, some one is coming for an inspection tomorrow so I have to be cleaning.  
  
Samantha: Who comes for inspections? If some one ever did that, I would be miserable.  
  
Rachel: My parole officer  
  
(Everyone backs away except for Teddy who nods his head.)  
  
Teddy: Well see you!  
  
Rachel: Maybe we'll we can hang out some time.  
  
Zach: Maybe, bye!  
  
Samantha: Bye!  
  
Jennifer: See you later!  
  
Zach: Well they seem nice.  
  
Samantha: Yeah, well Teddy was nice, and even though that Rachel isn't the nicest person in the world, she is still cool.  
  
Jennifer: Yeah, I like her! Even though she hurt a harmless Nun.  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Zach: Wow, that's the first time we all laughed since we've been here.  
  
Samantha: Yep.  
  
(Jennifer smiles)  
  
Zach: Well its late, and I am beat. I'm going to bed.  
  
Jennifer: Me too.  
  
Cut to next scene.  
Scene 4:  
  
Samantha: Come on! You're going to run out all the hot water out of the whole water system and this is the only shower that were aloud to have.  
  
Jennifer: (yelling from shower) That happens?  
  
Samantha: Yes, now hurry up I need to get in.  
  
Jennifer: Okay, okay I'm getting out. (Gets out with a towel) I'm out now you can get in. Wait a minute, why are you already dressed for school?  
  
Samantha: Oh, I didn't really need to get in. I just needed to get your slow behind out of the shower. (Snorts and laughs)  
  
Jennifer: Why would you do that?  
  
Samantha: Because Mr. Albright wants us to come to class together at all times because he doesn't trust us alone.  
  
(Minutes later)  
  
Zach: C'mon girls, we have to go to school. We're running late.  
  
Jennifer: I can't go to school, Oswald, my limo driver cannot escort me.  
  
Zach: You have a limo driver? Don't you ever just live a normal life?  
  
Jennifer: I actually have six, but anyway we must be going now, I guess I can manage.  
  
Scene 5:  
  
(They all walk into class)  
  
Zach: Well this our classroom.  
  
Samantha: It's not the Janitors closet? (Zach acts like he is going to strangle her.)  
  
Jennifer: Lets just open the door and find out. (Opens door.)  
  
Samantha: Whoa, that Janitors closet can fit a lot of people!  
  
Zach: Lets just go in.  
  
Mrs. Liner: Come sit down people.  
  
Teddy: Hey! You're in our class.  
  
Zach: Yeah, looks like it!  
  
Rachel: Teacher's a real airhead; you can get away with anything.  
  
Jennifer: How do you know?  
  
Rachel: You know how we can't have food?  
  
Jennifer: Yeah.?  
  
Rachel: (Pulls out McDonalds) Bam!  
  
Samantha: Bravo! What other magic tricks do you have?  
  
(They all look at each other)  
  
Teddy: You guys will really like this school. Rachel, we should really take them out to our hiding place.  
  
Rachel: Really right now? You think so?  
  
Teddy: Why not? It would be fun. I know they would like it.  
  
Samantha: Who are we hiding from?  
  
Rachel: Were not really hiding from anyone, were just going away out of class.  
  
Jennifer: Won't we get in trouble?  
  
Zach: Yeah, were already in enough trouble.  
  
Teddy: Don't worry; it's a piece of cake. Come on. (Sneaks out and waves for the rest to come.  
  
Rachel: Come on guys.  
  
Zach: Ok. But if I split my pants, I'm sewing! (Trips on desk then leaves.)  
  
Scene 6:  
  
Teddy: You see how easy that is? It's a piece of pie!  
  
Samantha: I thought you said piece of cake?  
  
Jennifer: Where are we going?  
  
Rachel: You'll see. (Goes down the hall for the Janitors closet.)  
  
Samantha: Oh now we go into a Janitors closet.  
  
Teddy: Here we are.  
  
Zach: Wow this is awesome. And they don't find you here?  
  
Rachel: Of course not, and if they do, I'll punch them in the stomach. (Smiles)  
  
Jennifer: This doesn't even smell like a Janitors closet, usually they smell like pickle juice.  
  
Teddy: After we've been here so long, the smell just went away.  
  
Samantha: These are really nice lights, and carpeting. Where did you get the money to decorate all this stuff?  
  
Teddy: Well let's just say that the money just fell into our hands.  
  
Rachel: Yeah Teddy, after you stole there wallets and let it drop in your hand.  
  
Teddy: The wallets were speaking to me. It would be rude not to answer.  
  
Zach: Yeah well my wallets mouth is closed.  
  
Teddy: Oh don't worry; I only do it to complete strangers.  
  
Jennifer: Well now that were here, what do we do?  
  
Rachel: Gotcha covered. We got magazines, new papers, and even cookies.  
  
Zach: Got any milk with those cookies?  
  
Teddy: Unfortunately, we haven't gotten a refrigerator yet.  
  
Rachel: Don't get fool, now. We have to go to lunch.  
  
(Everyone walks out of the door except Samantha and Zach get stuck in the door.)  
  
Cut to next scene.  
  
Scene 7:  
  
(At lunch)  
  
Samantha: I wonder if the food is good here.  
  
Jennifer: It better be, I'm only used to Gourmet cooking, I cant go from that to pigs food.  
  
Zach: Well I'll go get the food.  
  
Samantha: But they might at varieties, so we have to come.  
  
Zach: No, it all comes with the same thing in every tray. I'll be back in a second.  
  
Jennifer: Whoa, that boy is cute.  
  
Samantha: Grandpa Louie, the lunch guy.  
  
Jennifer: No silly, the guy over there.  
  
Samantha: Oh he is cute. Go ask him for his number.  
  
Jennifer: I'm not going to ask for his number. I'm not going to call his dorm.  
  
Samantha: Oh it's not for you; I was going to use it.  
  
Zach: (Comes back with lunch) Lunch is here. What were you talking about?  
  
Samantha: Cute boys and grandpas.  
  
Zach: I'm glad I missed that conversation.  
  
Jennifer: (Takes a bite into sandwich.) This isn't so bad. It almost taste like the same sandwich that I used to try to make at home.  
  
Zach: Well that's good; we don't want you complaining again.  
  
Jennifer: Are you calling me a complainer? Zach: I think so. Do I have to rephrase?  
  
Jennifer: At least I don't trip over stuff all the time.  
  
Samantha: Hey, lets stop guys.  
  
Jennifer and Zach: Oh but out!  
  
Samantha: Hey I can be apart of this argument to.  
  
(They all just sit and argue for a couple of seconds.)  
  
Zach: Well you know what, I don't have to take this! (Storms out of the door.)  
  
Jennifer: Well me neither! (Storms out of door, but goes the opposite way as Zach.)  
  
Samantha: Well me neither! (Slams the book.)  
  
Cut to next scene.  
  
Scene 8:  
  
Teddy: Want a drink?  
  
Zach: Whatever you got is fine.  
  
Teddy: Apple juice it is.  
  
Zach: You know, I don't see how I am going to do this; It's just impossible to live with two girls!  
  
Teddy: Aw cheer up; you got a lot of stress on you right now. How bout some cards.  
  
Zach: If you think I'm going to let you take my money, your crazy.  
  
Teddy: Well I wasn't going to take that much.  
  
Zach: What am I going to do Teddy? I can't do this anymore.  
  
Teddy: Ah sure you can.  
  
(Teddy looks at Zach.)  
  
Teddy: If your not going to finish that juice, I'll put it back in the bottle.  
  
Cut to next scene.  
Scene 9:  
  
Rachel: I tell you what you do; you pop him in his kisser, and Samantha will get scared and run away after she sees you beat Zach up.  
  
Jennifer: No I can't do that, I mean their decent people. I just don't know if this whole room thing is going to work.  
  
Rachel: Well you haven't even given it a whole week, I'm sure it will work out in the end.  
  
Jennifer: I don't know Rachel; it's a lot to ask for.  
  
Rachel: I know I am mean and a bully. But one thing I just can't let you do is give up. I hate when people give up.  
  
Jennifer: Thanks Rachel. You're really nice when you want to be.  
  
Rachel: If you ever tell anyone about that mushy stuff, I'll cream you!  
  
Jennifer: I won't! I promise.  
  
Cut to next scene.  
  
Scene 10:  
  
Samantha: Madame Pomphrey, what will happen? Tell me something will come out good.  
  
Samantha: Really? I'll be the president? But yesterday you said I was going to be a dead tree.  
  
Samantha: Ok, well thanks Madame Pomphrey. What? Eight bucks? A minute? Well good-bye.  
  
(Zach walks in.)  
  
Zach: Hi.  
  
Samantha: Hi Zach.  
  
Zach: Who were you talking to?  
  
Samantha: Madame Pomphrey. I decided to call a psychic.  
  
Zach: Doesn't it cost money? Samantha: Eight bucks a minute, but I don't see a cash register, so I don't have to pay for it.  
  
Zach: No, the school will. Were not supposed to make calls that will cost us.  
  
Samantha: Oops.  
  
(Jennifer walks in the door.)  
  
Jennifer: Hey.  
  
Samantha: Hi.  
  
Zach: Hey. Look, I just want to apologize to both of you, I didn't mean to hurt either one of you.  
  
Jennifer: You didn't. I'm sorry too.  
  
Samantha: I'm sorry too. We can do this. We can live together!  
  
Jennifer: Yeah!  
  
Zach: Yeah!  
  
Samantha: Yeah!  
  
(They all hug.)  
  
Zach: You know what, we should clean up this mess if we want to make it our home.  
  
(They all smile and then they clean up. End of show.) 


End file.
